1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device facilitating a connection between an external connector and an internal printed circuit board (PCB) thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
IP cameras have cables. The cables include a male connector. Computers include a shell, a PCB, and a female connector. The PCB is received in the shell. The female connector is mounted in the shell and is directly soldered on the PCB or connected to the PCB via conductive threads. Thus, after the male connector is plugged into the female connector, the IP cameras are electrically connected to the computers via the connection between the male connector and the female connector. However, if the female connector is directly soldered on the PCB, it is not beneficial for the repair of the computers if the female connector is damaged, as it is difficult to detach the soldered female connector from the PCB. If the female connector is connected to the PCB via the conductive threads, the connection process of the conductive threads is inconvenient and will result in an insufficient assembly process.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device, which can overcome the limitations described.